Catch The Frog
by FlameWater
Summary: Fran decides to run from them for he has no idea what those nine people wanted to do. He was not sure if they wanted him to join their group or if they wanted to kill him. Either way Fran doesn't want to join and he certainly does not want to be killed.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Catch The Frog**

**By FlameWater**

Fran looked at the members from Varia. The degenerate Prince, perverted peacock drag queen, long-haired commander dumbass, and nasty nose hair. He noticed there is a baby and that must be Mammon. The green haired boy had hoped those people had been a dream that was caused by his Grandma's terrible lunchbox, but they are right before his eyes and sadly it looks like those violent people do exist.

'What do they want from me?' Fran silently wondered as he glanced over to Mukuro and the three people by him. He mentally sighed to himself. 'Why did these people have to be real?'

"Who are you?" Fran asked in a monotone voice and he managed to tilt his head without dropping the apple hat. "Are you pedo's? Are you perverts? I was going to go skinny dipping."

Fran swiftly took off his apple hat, threw it towards them, and he quickly ran away taking advantage of the shocked expressions.

'I know this area very well.' Fran thought as he ran and didn't look back. 'There are a total of nine people. If I can break them up into pairs or better yet take on one person at a time then the odds will be more in my favor.'

Fran could hear loud cursing, yelling, chilling laughter, and other such sounds. He ignored it and focused on his next move.

'Maybe it would have been better to have them altogether. Try and take them out at the same time, but it would have been risky.' Fran briefly thought and he sighed heavily. 'Today is just not my day. The people following me are sadist, violent, blood thirsty, and insane. Talk about bad luck.'

"I guess the newspaper was correct about this day being unlucky for me." Fran muttered flatly and he decided to try hiding up in the trees. The boy took off his shirt, ripped it, and threw it at the bushes. The green haired boy jumped from tree to tree until he was somewhat far away from his shirt and his ears were listening for any kind of sound.

'Are they here to make me join them or are they here to kill me for some reason.' Fran thought as he leaned against the tree and looked up. 'Why did the newspaper have to be correct? I wish it had been wrong.'

"Come on out, little one." Mukuro called out calmly and he faintly smirked to himself. "If you come out then you won't be harmed too much."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Catch The Frog**

**By FlameWater**

"You are lying, Pineapple." Fran commented in a monotone voice and after a moment thought on how sometimes he just can't help himself. Mukuro's smile was deadly, he was not amused at the Fran's pineapple comment, and plans to punish him for calling him a pineapple.

"You are cheeky, little one. If you do not come down from that tree then I will be forced to take drastic measures to obtain you." Mukuro said firmly and after a moment jumped up into the tree to find Fran had jumped down.

"I jumped down. Are you happy now?" Fran commented flatly before racing away and he didn't look back.

'That cheeky little brat. When I get my hands on him..' Mukuro briefly thought and he was growing more annoyed as the chase to capture Fran went on. 'Perhaps the little one will go back to the river and believes no one would think he would return there.'

Fran took a break for a minute to catch his breath, but then a knife came flying at him and he couldn't catch a break.

"Be a good little froggy and come with me." Bel told him and he grinned widely at Fran. "If not I'll cut you up really good and make you come with me."

"I don't know you." Fran lied and he took a breath before commenting to the blond. "You look like a fake Prince."

"You have a death wish, froggy. Die." Bel commented in a chilling voice and he threw knives at the green haired boy, but Fran dodged them and raced away from him. Mukuro was leaning against a tree and he was by the river waiting for Fran.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
